Carl Phillips
Carl Phillips (born 1959) is an African-American poet and prose writer. Life Phillips was a child of a military family, moving year-by-year until finally settling in his high-school years on Cape Cod, Massachusetts. He is a graduate of Harvard University, the University of Massachusetts Amherst, and Boston University Phillips taught high-school Latin for 8 years. He is a professor of English and of African and Afro-American Studies at Washington University in St. Louis. Phillips' work has been published in the Yale Review, Atlantic Monthly, New Yorker, and Paris Review. He was named a Witter Bynner Fellow in 1998 and in 2006, he was named the recipient of the Fellowship of the Academy of American Poets, given in memory of James Merrill. Phillips is currently a Chancellor of the Academy of American Poets. His poems, which include themes of spirituality, sexuality, mortality, and faith, are featured in American Alphabets: 25 Contemporary Poets (2006) and many other anthologies. Phillips was a judge for the 2010 Griffin Poetry Prize. In April 2010, he was named as the new judge of the Yale Series of Younger Poets, replacing Louise Gluck. In 2011, Phillip was appointed to the judging panel for The Kingsley and Kate Tufts Poetry Awards.http://www.cgu.edu/pages/6426.asp Recognition His 1st collection of poems, In the Blood, won the 1992 Samuel French Morse Poetry Prize, and his 2nd book, Cortege, was nominated for a 1995 National Book Critics Circle Award. Pastoral won the 2001 Lambda Literary Award for Gay Poetry. In 2002, Phillips received the Kingsley Tufts Poetry Award, for The Tether."http://www.cgu.edu/pages/9415.asp His collection Double Shadow was a finalist for the 2011 National Book Award for Poetry. http://www.nationalbook.org/nba2011.html Publications Poetry * In the Blood (with introduction by Rachel Hadas). Boston: Northeastern University Press, 1992. * Cortège. Saint Paul, MN: Graywolf Press, 1995. *''From the Devotions: Poems''. Saint Paul, MN: Graywolf Press, 1998. *''Pastoral: Poems''. Saint Paul, MN: Graywolf Press, 2000. *''The Tether''. New York: Farrar, Straus, 2001. *''Rock Harbor''. New York: Farrar, Straus, 2002. *''The Rest of Love'', New York: Farrar, Straus, 2004. *''Riding Westward'', New York: Farrar, Straus, 2006. *''Quiver of Arrows: Selected poems'', New York: Farrar, Straus, 2007. *''Speak Low'', New York: Farrar, Straus, 2009. *''Double Shadow'', New York: Farrar, Straus, 2011. *''Silverchest''. New York: Farrar, Straus, 2013. Non-fiction *''Coin of the Realm: Essays on the life and art of poetry''. Saint Paul, MN: Graywolf Press, 2004. *''The Art of Daring: Risk, restlessness, imagination''. Minneapolis, MN: Graywolf Press, 2014. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Carl Phillips, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 15, 2015. See also *African-American poets *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *Two Poems by Carl Phillips at the Paris-American *Carl Phillips profile & 10 poems at the Academy of American Poets *Carl Phillips b. 1959 at the Poetry Foundation. ;Audio / video *Carl Phillips at YouTube *Poetry.LA's video of Carl Phillips' reading at Boston Court Performing Arts Center, Pasadena, CA, 03/08/10 ;Books *Carl Phillips at Amazon.com ;About *Carl Phillips at Washington University in St. Louis *Poetry Is His Perfect Expression *Article at the Library of Congress *Washington University in St. Louis: Poet Carl Phillips is finalist for National Book Award *2009 National Book Award Finalist in Poetry Category:1959 births Category:American poets Category:Writers from Missouri Category:Writers from Massachusetts Category:University of Massachusetts Amherst alumni Category:Harvard University alumni Category:Washington University in St. Louis faculty Category:Iowa Writers' Workshop faculty Category:Gay writers Category:LGBT writers from the United States Category:Living people Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:Lambda Literary Award winners Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:African American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:American academics Category:Military brats Category:LGBT poets